Some sports allow coaches and/or individual players to call certain plays, i.e. game strategies, during the game, e.g. basketball, baseball, soccer, volleyball, paintball and football. In football, for example, the players are each required to learn all the “plays” in a playbook so that at game time, a coach can selectively call certain plays with minimal instructions to be executed on the field. However, these games have not been able to capitalize on technological advancements in the communications field as the method of communicating the game plays still relies heavily on (a) verbal communications in a huddle; (b) running the plays over speakers; (c) hand signals; or (d) a carefully scripted playlist on an armband, wristband or waistband.
The problem with the foregoing methods of communications is that they each have their limitations in providing efficient and secure transmissions. For example, a coach's instructions in a huddle can be overheard and even broadcasted live to the public at large when a game is being televised. In football, calling the plays via speakers are generally not known for their reliability as on occasion, the transmission is garbled, interrupted, or the external noise level on the field is so high that the recipient cannot hear the play. As for hand signals that are transmitted either from the sidelines, on the court or on the field, both the hand signals and the resulting plays are heavily watched by the opposing team to anticipate and counter the play. This is especially true if a coach repeatedly uses the same hand signals to run certain plays. In that event, the opposing team will counter the play by calling its own plays, run interferences and/or intercept the ball.
The problem is exacerbated when a player confuses the hand signals and compromises the play by executing something other than the intended game play. For example, a football coach may signal the quarterback from the sidelines to execute “WR 64,” i.e. “Wide Right 64” requiring the wide receiver to run wide and pass on the right. If the quarterback misinterprets the hand signals and instead runs narrow to the left, he may be exposed for interception, a tackle, and/or side out.
Players and coaches alike are very aware of the foregoing limitations and some players, e.g. football players, have resorted to wearing an extra wide wristband or waistband made of stretchable material with a Velcro® strap that unfolds to reveal a panel where the game plays are committed in writing for quick review. Except, in the heat of the game the margin for error is still high as the player must unfold the wristband or waistband and review several plays before identifying the intended game play, all within a matter of seconds. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of transmitting secure transmissions of play instructions in real-time to the players on the field in a format that may be readily received, easily interpreted and universally understood by the players.
There is also need for creating a level playing field in sports, adding interest and intrigue to the games as neither team is made privy to the private communications of game plays between players and/or their coaches during the game.
This invention satisfies these long felt needs and solves the foregoing problems that the prior art has been unable to solve in a new and novel manner.